Of Picnics and Hot Chocolate
by RebekahGrace
Summary: Lily Luna Potter shares a special moment with someone, is it a date? And maybe some hot chocolate is thrown in as well. Written for Season 6, Round 1, Chaser 3 of the QLFC.


**A/N**

 **Disclaimer - I own none of what you recognise**

 **Written for the QLFC Holyhead Harpies Round 1, Chaser 3**

 **Prompt - Write a theme you have never written (First Kiss)**

 **Word Count(Without A/N) - 1248**

 **Optional Prompts -**

(word) homemade

(dialogue) "Your silence scares me."

(setting) thunderstorm

* * *

Lily walked slowly up to the Creevey's back gate. In her left hand she held a basket — her grandmother insisted it was bad form not to show up with something, and Lily wasn't going to turn down homemade apple tarts. She took a deep breath before sliding the lock out of place and walking through to the backyard. Tommy was sitting on a playground swing gently swaying, or he was until she slid the lock out of place. He smiled at her and quickly strode across the garden.

"Is anybody else here?" Lily asked, desperately wishing she could wring her hands together.

"No, just you and me… I thought…" Tommy looked to his shoes nervously.

"Oh yeah, I got it… I was just wondering if your mum or dad was around. Or Dora." Lily's cheeks were starting to glow with embarrassment.

"Mum was supposed to be home, but she ended up getting called into work, I hope that's okay."

"Uh, yeah of course." Lily smiled sheepishly, before glancing up. Her eyes met Tommy's deep sapphire blue ones and she glanced away.

"I brought apple tarts, my grandma's secret recipe."

"Great, I packed us a picnic, I figured we could go down to the pond and eat outside. I mean it's such nice weather and all…"

"Yeah, I guess," Lily responded, nervously playing with a piece of hair that had fallen loose from where she had clipped it back.

Tommy smiled in response and walked over to the swingset where he had been sitting. He picked up the blanket and basket that were sitting there. Lily transferred the tart basket to her other hand and walked slowly over to Tommy, her cheeks flushing a light pink. She linked her free fingers into his. He glanced down, and his eyes twinkled just slightly in the sunlight. They walked in silence to the pond.

Lily had never been this far back on the Creevey property. She had only ever been in the house. The landscape surrounding the pond was beautiful. Two large willows stood to either side of the pond and lily pads dotted the surface.

"It's beautiful down here," she commented, breaking the silence.

"I thought you might like it," Tommy replied whilst laying out the red and white blanket. He set the basket on top of it, sitting down and motioning for her to join him. She gracefully dropped into a cross legged position. Smoothing out her white dress she opened the picnic basket.

"Pumpkin Juice?"

She laughed a little, because he'd remembered — a few years ago he'd offered to buy her a butterbeer in the Three Broomsticks on their first Hogsmeade trip, and she had declined but said she would love a pumpkin juice. As butterbeer had never been her favourite, it was tradition when they went to Hogsmeade. She would get him a butterbeer and he would get her a pumpkin juice. Over the past year they hadn't upheld it; they had been busy with other people, dates, and friends.

"Of course. How could I forget? You're the one person I've met who hates butterbeer," he responded, pulling out a bottle of butterbeer for himself.

"I'm not the only one and I don't hate it. I just find the taste unnatural," she replied, pouting a little.

"Because pumpkin juice is so natural," he responded in a drawl. She hit him lightly whilst laughing; he'd pulled off the pureblood sneer perfectly. This felt natural.

* * *

Several tarts and sandwiches later, they were finally full.

"So, did you get your OWLS back?" she asked.

"Yep, did you?" Tommy responded, looking interested. "How did you do?"

"Yeah. I did okay," Lily responded, casually.

Silence fell between them, her taking in the sight of the light bouncing off the pond and him pretending to. He was taking sidelong glances at her every few seconds hoping she wouldn't notice. Soon, it became unbearable for him and he decided to break the silence.

"I have to admit, your silence scares me."

"What?" Lily had just been day dreaming, but his voice snapped her back to reality.

"Your silence, it scares me. You're always so quiet, in lessons, at home. Whenever I see you with your family."

After he finished, Lily's carefree smile that often accompanied her daydreaming turned to a frown. She was generally quiet but she hadn't thought it would scare or bother anyone.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to be so—" Lily's words were interrupted by a crack of thunder in the distance. The atmospheric charms broke and rain came pouring down.

"What is going on?" Lily asked, trying to shove everything into the picnic basket.

"My mom's charms, she has it set so 30 minutes after the rain starts the atmospheric charm deactivates, to water her veggie garden and replenish the pond. Sorry!"

"It's okay, just help me so we can get to the house!" Lily called, lightning flashing in the distance.

Lily shoved the last of the tarts into the picnic basket and stood up. Tommy followed suit snatching the picnic blanket off the ground and they made a mad dash for the house. When they got back to the house Lily's white dress was soaked through and her previously curled hair was now straight and dripping all over the floor.

"Do you want some hot chocolate?" Tommy asked timidly. He felt bad for her getting so wet.

"That'd be great," she responded, shaking slightly. Tommy smiled and went into a room off the front entryway. He came back with a pair of sweatpants and a sweater.

"They're probably big but I figured you might want to change."

"Thanks. Bathroom?" Lily asked. Tommy pointed to a door just down the hall. Lily disappeared.

* * *

 **"That smells good," a light voice called as Tommy was stirring some hot chocolate on the stove.**

"Hey Mum," Tommy replied whilst pouring the hot chocolate into 2 mugs.

"Is Lily still here?" his mum asked as she summoned the biscuit tin.

"Tommy…" Lily called as she was walking through the kitchen doorway. She took pause when she noticed that his mother was standing right there.

"Well, I guess that answers my question," his mum said, taking a bite of a biscuit. "Did you kids have a nice date?"

They both flushed crimson at her words, making her chuckle. "I'll leave you kids to it."

She left the room, her soft laughter still echoing behind her. Tommy smiled at Lily.

"You look cute," he murmured, nodding to the clothes she'd changed into.

Her blush intensified and she ducked her head. "Thanks. I, uh, I had a good time."

"Even though we both got soaked?" he asked, crossing the room to her side.

Lily giggled. "Even that."

"I," he cut himself off, swallowing hard. "Can I kiss you?"

She looked up, meeting his eyes with her own, and nodded.

He leant down, his hand automatically moving to rest on her hip, and one of her's raised to press against his chest. His lips pressed against hers, gentle and chaste.

When he pulled away, they were both smiling.

"I really like you, Lily."

"I like you, too. I… we should do this again. Soon."

He nodded. "Maybe next time, we'll manage to stay dry, huh?"

She giggled. "I don't know… I quite like this jumper."

He kissed her nose. "Keep it. It'll remind you of me when we're not together. Here, I made hot chocolate."

He picked up the two mugs, handing her one of them.

She sighed happily as she took a sip. "It's perfect."


End file.
